happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 8
Presumably September 23 1956 It was an… interesting day… to say the least. It started off in the best place I have ever came to in but after that, I got in on of the worst. When I came to, I was in an army jeep, not only were the keys in the jeep but it was already running. I didn't know much about driving but as I saw a group of Tiger Soldiers in front of the jeep, I slammed on the go pedal but with the blood that splattered the windshield, I didn't see the tree I was about to hit until it was too late and everything went black but I know it wasn't the normal blacking out either. When I came to, everything was pitch black that I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I also noticed that most of my lower body was completely missing, even though, they're back as I write this so I can't help but question if the following events really happened. When I reached my hands up, I only find wood, then when I made it through the wood, I came to dirt. At that, I realized that I had been, intentionally or unintentionally buried alive. Eventually, my hands reached clear air and found something to pull myself out of the ground with and when I did… we'll I'll give you one guess who I immediately came face-to-face with. I used whatever I was holding to pull myself into an attack, my teeth being the best option but I was easily shook off. I… I don't really want to talk about with was still in my mouth when I hit the ground… I really don't… I know I'm supposed to be honest with you journal but I just can't. I hope you understand. I obviously spit that right out. Let's just both forget that happened. On the plus side though, I was able to find something to replace my legs what that was… I don't really want to talk about that either though… overall, this was a very disgusting and disturbing day for me. I spotted the Tiger I attacked at first heading towards some kind of small base and even though I didn't know what it was he was going in there for, but I knew it couldn't be any so I followed him. When he came out, he had something attached to his arm that I couldn't identify and it didn't seem to do much of anything. That had left me dumbfounded for a few seconds, what even was this thing and why was he pointing it at me when it didn't seem to do anything blow some air at me. However, once I regained my composure and attacked him, this object got stuck in my eye and its intention became clear. There was this strong pressure in my head that was one of if not the worst pains I had ever experienced that just kept getting worse and worse ever second until it was replaced with a short and sudden stabbing type pain in the same place. Just like last month with the flashing lights though, as I write this the next day, I'm perfectly fine… well, uninjured, I'm obviously far from fine. I wondered if any of these battles are actually happening in reality with these few "deaths" but once again, it hurt too much to be real. I couldn't even begin to explain how painful it was yesterday. It had to be real. It couldn't have been real. I don't know what to believe right now, Journal but I don't really have the option to do anything but act as if it is real because thinking it isn't real and being wrong would have much more severe consequences. Category:Blog posts